In multi-storey buildings, one of the main objectives is to efficiently transport passengers to various floors using an elevator system. In designing, developing, and deploying elevator systems, particular attention should be paid to the portion of the building core that is dedicated to the elevator system. For example, as the number of elevator shafts are increased to meet the demands of higher buildings, maximizing real estate space as a commodity is also a main concern that must be addressed. Therefore, the object is to try and minimize the required number of elevator shafts that are deployed within an elevator system, while also trying to effectively meet the transportation needs of passengers and freight within the building. For example, a poorly designed elevator system may cause unacceptable delays for passengers trying to reach a desired floor. However, solutions to try and reduce the number of shafts and improve service have included higher elevator travel speeds, shorter door opening/closing times, advanced control systems, express elevators, splitting buildings into zones, etc. These solutions, while relatively successful in addressing some of the challenges, may not be acceptable by the user. These reasons may include a feeling of unease when elevators accelerate, doors quickly closing, or difficulties that may be experienced as the result of using a complicated system, where passengers may have to change one or several times to get to a desired floor.
Despite the mentioned optimization measures, it is evident that the largest part or portion of the elevator shaft is not used when the elevator car is in another part of the shaft. One solution attempting to capitalize on this is the double-decker elevator. However, some of the disadvantages of such a system are the large scale drives and power supplies that become necessary for accelerating such a large mass. Also, as the cars are semi-connected, the delays for passengers waiting for other passengers to exit and enter the elevator may be more as a result of two floors being simultaneously served. Moreover, the stories of the building would have to be virtually equidistant, which is an expensive objective to meet in a building.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an elevator system that is capable of effectively maximizing an elevator shaft by accommodating more than one independently controllable elevator car within a shaft.
It is another object of the present invention to deploy various elevator schemes using more than one elevator car within each elevator shaft based on different buildings, where each building comprises a different number of floors and elevator shafts.